


Another Danganronpa Smut Book [REQUESTS OPEN]

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi, TBA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hi! You wanna read some nasty one-shots? Wanna make a suggestion for one?Come right in!(pun intended.)
Relationships: TBA - Relationship
Comments: 23
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Another Danganronpa Smut Book [REQUESTS OPEN]

Welcome! I’m going to write some porn at some point. (It’s an unfortunate coping mechanism.)  
Would you like to help me decide what I’m writing? 

Here’s what I like to write:  
BDSM of various degrees, typically Femdom.  
Rarepairs.  
Group stuff!  
Edging/Orgasm delay.  
Begging.  
Overstimulation.  
Trans characters. (Nothing to fetishize them— I am trans and trans characters deserve to exist without being fetishized.) 

Here’s what I won’t write:  
Alpha/Omega/Beta.  
Non-con. (CNC…still probably a no.)  
Bestiality.  
Sounding.  
Anything bloody.  
x Readers. (Just not my thing.) 

Scat.

Incest.  
Watersports/Pee kinks.

If you’re thinking of putting something down that isn’t mentioned here, go ahead and do it! I may do it, or modify it if I am not comfortable with its content.  
Go buckwild!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks!


End file.
